


Close Shave

by rosewiththorns



Series: Hot Blood [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Analingus, Detroit Red Wings, Discussion Of Collaring, Dominant/Submissive, M/M, References to Spanking, Rimming, Sexual Submission, Shaving of Pubic Hair, blowjob, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewiththorns/pseuds/rosewiththorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve marks Hank as his own. Please read the warning in the author's note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this story, like the other pieces in this series, contains references to past abuse suffered by Hank, so exercise discretion when choosing to read this work. Thank you.

Close Shave

“Psst.” Pavel leaned around the partition dividing his stall from Hank’s in the locker room to hiss in Hank’s ear. “I have question for you.” 

“Maybe I have an answer.” Hank offered a slightly enigmatic smile. “Depends on the question, Pav.” 

“That what they all say.” Pavel heaved an exaggerated sigh, and then observed, tone soft as a feather, “You not have collar on.” 

“That’s not a question,” pointed out Hank, because that was the easiest answer. 

Pavel rolled his eyes, and pressed, “Why you no have collar when Stevie should got you one by now?” 

“I don’t like collars.” Not wishing to go into the history behind his aversion to collars, Hank shrugged. “Steve doesn’t want to force me into anything I don’t like.”

“You not have to have collar.” Pavel fiddled with his cross necklace, which Hank remembered Steve telling him was Pavel’s equivalent to a collar from Brett. “Should have something from you master to mark you as his. Some symbol that say you belong to him. He owe you that.” 

“He’ll get me one.” Flushing, Hank ducked his head. “He promised.” 

After Pavel brought it up, the question of how Steve would mark him if not by a collar or a piece of jewelry nagged at Hank’s mind so much that he had to bring it up on the car ride back to Steve’s mansion. As they drove home with Steve’s favorite country station filling the silence between them, Hank had to ask, “Master, may I have permission to speak freely?” 

“Of course, baby.” Steve dialed down the radio. “I’m listening.” 

“Well.” Hank stared at the landscape flickering past his window because it was easier than looking at his dom when he was nervous. “I’ve been thinking, sir…” 

“Always a good idea,” Steve put in when Hank trailed off awkwardly, his playful tone somehow providing Hank with the courage he needed to go on. “What about?” 

“You know how I didn’t want to be collared, Master?” Hank’s hand fretted with his seatbelt. 

“Yes, I do remember events that happened a mere two day’s ago.” Despite his wry words, Steve gazed at Hank with a tenderness that became more apparent in his voice as he added, “I promised that you wouldn’t have to wear a collar or a necklace as a sign of my ownership of you.” 

“Very generous of you, thank you, Master.” Tumbling over his syllables, Hank continued to toy with his seatbelt. “I was just wondering what you would do to mark me as yours if you aren’t going to use a collar or necklace.” 

“I was thinking of a secret only we would know about with a special significance for us that you’d be able to feel all the time.” Steve shot Hank a sidelong glance that Hank was starting to learn meant that his opinion was indirectly being invited. 

“That sounds nice, sir,” whispered Hank, still finding it uncomfortable but also wonderful to be allowed to evaluate his dom’s ideas and be involved in some of the decision-making process of their relationship. With Erik, everything had been unilateral, and Hank’s consent was never sought or required. 

“Good.” Steve nodded before continuing in a tone that was firm but not rough, “I know that you’re struggling with the concept of exposing your body entirely to me, so I think it would be helpful if my mark made your privates a bit more visible.” 

“What do you mean, Master?” His forehead furrowing, Hank cocked his head in confusion as they pulled into the driveway to Steve’s mansion. 

“I want your pubic hairs shaved.” Steve turned off the car and reached out to pat a gape-jawed Hank’s knee. “That way you’ll be completely exposed to me when you’re naked, I’ll have easier access to you, and you’ll be reminded that you belong to me by a smoothness in your most intimate areas.” 

“Will it hurt to be shaved down there, sir?” Tears stung Hank’s eyes as he worried about how much of an irritant shaving cream would be for his genitals. 

“Not if you cooperate.” Steve’s lips were butterflies brushing a gentle kiss across Hank’s mouth. “I’ll shave you as soon as we get inside.” 

True to his promise, as soon as Hank removed his shoes, Steve tapped him on the bottom and steered him toward the stairs, murmuring, “Let’s skip the foot massage today. I won’t make you wait when you’re so anxious.” 

“Thank you, Master,” Hank answered reflexively, as he allowed himself to be coaxed up the staircase and down the hallway to Steve’s bedroom. 

Once they were alone in Steve’s bedroom with the door shut behind them, Steve unzipped the fly of Hank’s jeans and jerked them down to his ankles along with his briefs. Cupping Hank’s balls and dick in his palms, Steve crooned, “These are more precious and beautiful jewels than any I could by you as a mark of ownership, Hank.” 

Hank wanted to choke out some expression of gratitude at the praise of his privates but found speech failed him when Steve squeezed his balls, releasing every pleasurable endorphin into his veins and overwhelming him with sheer sensation, and said, “Time to go into the bathroom now, honey.” 

Stepping out of the pants and underwear encircling his ankles so that he could walk less encumbered, Hank shuffled after Steve into a bathroom with an expansive double sink overseen by a gleaming mirror, a whirlpool, a shower, and what appeared to be a walk-in closet. As Hank marveled at the bathroom and tried not to feel too self-conscious about the balls and dick hanging between his legs, Steve disappeared into the closet and emerged a second later bearing a taupe bath towel, which he spread out on the marble between the two sinks. 

Filling the basin closest to the door with warm water, Steve tilted his chin at the towel. “Lay down on that with your legs dangling over the edge of the counter, please, pet.” 

Swallowing hard and feeling clumsy from a sudden, inexplicable lack of circulation in his limbs, Hank clambered onto the counter and arranged himself on the towel as Steve had directed. The sound of Steve rummaging in the cabinet beneath the sink made him flinch, and when Steve rose with a razor in one hand and a can of shaving cream in the other, Hank couldn’t stifle a whimper. 

“Shh, love.” Steve shifted the shaving cream so that he was cradling it in his arm and rubbed Hank’s thigh. “Spread your legs for me.” 

As Hank, blinking the moisture away from his eyes, separated his legs to allow his master easier access to his privates, Steve traced the insides of his thighs. Once Hank had relaxed against his touch, Steve turned off the sink, unscrewed the cap from the shaving cream, squirted a dollop into his palm, lathered the shaving cream in his hands, and then stroked the now warm cream into Hank’s skin. Steve’s tender touch as he massaged the lathered cream over Hank’s genitals made Hank feel more blissful than scared, and the cream, far from irritating his flesh, soothed it. 

“You like this, baby.” Steve didn’t phrase it as a question, but Hank, drowning in an ocean of lovely sensation he could never have imagined feeling under such circumstances, replied as if it were one. 

“Yes, sir.” Hank beamed up at his master. “I never would have guessed it would feel so nice.” 

“We’ll do it once a week to keep your privates clean-shaven.” Steve dipped the razor into the warm water and hovered it over Hank’s lathered skin. “Now, I need you to try not to move, Hank. I’ll never cut you on purpose, but if you squirm, I could do it by mistake, and I shouldn’t have to describe how much it will hurt if that happens. To provide you with some incentive to be good, every week, if you cooperate, I’ll reward you with a blowjob, and if you don’t, I’ll spank your cock and balls.” 

“I’ll be good, Master,” promised Hank, clinging to the towel to ensure that he remained motionless as Steve glided the razor across his genitals. 

The worst part was feeling the cold blade sliding across the shaving cream and imagining the damage it could do if it accidentally yanked off flesh instead of pubic hair, but Steve was swift and deft with the shaving, and Hank didn’t have much of a chance to grow anxious enough to wiggle before he dumped the razor in the sink and declared, “We’re done. Let’s just wipe you off, and then I’ll give you a blowjob.” 

Hank didn’t have time to so much as nod in agreement before Steve had dampened a facecloth and rubbed it along the area he had shaven, removing loose hair and cream. He dropped the facecloth into the basin as well and then bent to take the length of Hank’s penis in his mouth. As Steve’s tongue teased his cock, Hank moaned in ecstasy. 

“You were such a good boy.” Steve’s tongue flicked out to lick Hank’s throbbing testicles. “I hope you’re enjoying your reward.” 

“Very much, sir,” panted Hank, thrusting against the counter in his paradoxical efforts to bring himself simultaneously closer and farther away from the mouth that was tormenting him with pleasure. 

“You may come whenever you like.” Steve’s tongue trailed back to tickle Hank’s anus. 

“What are you doing, Master?” Hank’s question was a strangled yelp as Steve’s tongue circled Hank’s quivering hole. 

“Since this was your first time being shaved and you were such an obedient pet, I figured I’d give you a special reward.” Steve’s tongue nudged into Hank’s anus and began licking his insides. 

Hank howled at the explosion of feeling that came with Steve’s tongue darting around inside him, brushing against sensitive areas that had never been touched and that Hank hadn’t been aware existed until Steve’s ministrations brought them surging to life. A supernova flared in his head as his hole clenched around Steve’s tongue, and he found release by launching a stream of semen into the taupe towel below him. 

“You made a mess.” Steve smirked as he withdrew his tongue from Hank’s tightening anus and dipped the part of the towel Hank had dribbled onto into the sink. “Let me clean that up for you, baby.”


End file.
